


Ikanaide/Don't go

by Antar3s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on the song Ikanaide, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Tooru is leaving for Tokyo and Hajime is sad.





	

_I’m okay, I don’t feel a thing_ , Hajime thought to himself as he laid in Tooru’s bed, arms tightly wrapped around him and nose buried in his hair. Despite trying to convince himself he was fine, there was a drag weighing down on him. Tooru was leaving soon, and this was their last night together for a long time.

‘’I can’t believe I won’t be sleeping in your arms tomorrow night,’’ Tooru whispered, his warm breath hitting the skin of Hajime’s neck.

‘’You know this is the best for you and I want you to be happy. We’ll see each other soon,’’ Hajime tried to reassure him, but it was hard as he too was incredibly sad his best friend, the boy he loved ever since he met, was leaving for Tokyo in less than 12 hours.

‘’I love you, don’t forget that.’’Tooru knew he had to suck it up and live through the first semester so he can come back home to his Iwa-chan. But that seemed ages away.

They were going to keep in touch, of course, and try to talk everyday, but they both knew it was going to be challenging.

‘’I love you too Tooru, so much.’’ It took everything in Hajime not to break down. He knew if he did, Tooru would probably give up and stay. Hajime couldn’t have that.

Before they knew it, and wanted it, Hajime and Tooru were standing on the train station waiting for the train that’s gonna keep them apart for three months.

Tooru was moving to far and beyond, and Hajime was left behind. But that was okay, because Tooru’s future mattered more.

 _Don’t be upset, this is for his volleyball career and his future_ , Hajime kept thinking, but his heart really wanted to cry.

‘’I’m going to miss you so much,’’ Tooru mumbled into Hajime's neck as they stood there, clinging to each other like it was their last time.

‘’I’m gonna miss you too, but I’ll text you everyday, even if you can’t reply.’’ Hajime promised, running his fingers through Tooru’s hazelnut hair.

All too soon the train arrived, and they had to part. The two connected their lips in one last, long bruising kiss, pouring all their emotions into it.

‘’I love you, Iwa-chan.’’

‘’I love you too, Tooru,’’ Hajime couldn’t do a thing but stare without a sound with tears in his eyes as Tooru got onto the train.

‘’ _Ikanaide_ ,’’ He whispered, but it fell on deaf ears as the train sped away.

**Author's Note:**

> This a sad short drabble I wrote cuz I just couldn,t stop listening to the song Ikanaide and I had to write this. If you haven't heard the song, go right now it is amazing and describes IwaOi perfectly.  
> Hope you liked it, if you did leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
